eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Psiforged
A new breed of warforged has emerged, one that excels at focusing and channeling psionic energy. The first of these warforged, built with psionically resonant deep crystals as integral parts of their bodies, came from the Mournland; since then most have emerged from deep within the bowels of Sharn. Although these warforged are the same race as other warforged, they have come to be known by a singular appellation that sets them apart. These new warforged, known for their psionic power, are called the psiforged. Note: A psiforged is featured in Book Two of The Blade of the Flame series, and a psi-forge in the Lhazaar Principalities. 'Psiforged Racial Traits' Psiforged are constructed much like other warforged, although shards of crystal are visible beneath their exoskeletons. In truth, psiforged are simply warforged who have taken the Psiforged Body feat (see Feats, page 51 ) at first level. The crystals that grow in their bodies as a result of taking this feat help the psiforged focus the psionic energy that courses through all living creatures. Merrix d'Cannith claims to have had nothing to do with the original creation of these warforged; however, despite the Treaty of Thronehold, Merrix continues to experiment with the warforged creation process and is likely responsible for many of those that followed. Like any other warforged, psiforged look like humanoids molded from a composite of obsidian, iron, stone, darkwood, silver, and organic material, but a significant amount of crystal is incorporated into their bodies. Dragonshards, quartz, deep crystal, amethyst, and other crystals are visible within a psiforged’s frame or embedded within the composite plating of the torso or head. Psiforged have no physical distinction of gender; like all warforged, they have a sexless body shape. Psiforged, however, are more likely than other warforged to present themselves as a specific gender, as well as use gender behaviors that exist within the local culture. The structure of psiforged means they do not age naturally, though their bodies will slowly decay over time while their minds continue to grow through learning and experience. 'Psiforged Society' The scarcity of psiforged in the world forces them to integrate into the dominant cultures, but their need for individuality sets them apart from other warforged. Psiforged are not a unique race, but rather a subset of warforged with often similar motivations and behaviors. 'Alignment' Psiforged have no innate predisposition toward good or evil, and they are usually neutral in that regard. They seek to understand and classify their experiences, which results in a tendency toward lawful over chaotic behavior. 'Lands' The first mysterious psiforged came from the Mournland (see Psiforged, page 39). However, Merrix d'Cannith created the psiforged that now roam Khorvaire, and they have since been set free by their Cannith builders. Because they were not mass produced for the war effort, they are not likely to be found within the masses of warforged slaves or indentured servants in Thrane or Karrnath. Some have migrated to the Mournland, joining the Lord of Blades in his cause. 'Settlements' Psiforged do not settle together as a race, and are instead found wandering the world. Despite their wanderlust, psiforged might adopt a city or town as a home. Some have found a place with groups of other warforged in many of the larger cities of Breland and Karrnath, and those allied with the Lord of Blades would be based out of the ruins of the Mournland. 'Power Groups' Most psiforged do not feel motivated to lead, though some might be seen as leaders as they try to free other warforged from oppressed conditions. Psiforged can be found within the ranks of the Lord of Blades, and many others are allied with House Cannith. Some even share both allegiances. Psiforged that have perfected their psionic abilities are held in high regard, especially psions and wilders. 'Beliefs' Religion holds little sway over the hearts and minds of psiforged, in the same way that warforged are not religiously inclined. Perhaps it is an artifact of the creation process, and the fact that many psiforged have met their maker, Merrix d’Cannith. That said, psiforged are more likely to become clerics than their less-enlightened brethren, choosing Onatar if they focus on one deity of the Sovereign Host. They are just as likely to follow the Path of Light , if a kalashtar companion introduces them to it, because it helps them understand their psionic powers. Other psiforged might join the cause of the Lord of Blades, seeking camaraderie from their less emotive cousins. Regardless of the direction they take, psiforged believe themselves to be important components in some larger scheme. 'Relations' Psiforged are more apt than most warforged to reach out to the other races, in an attempt to understand the hostility that still exists toward warforged. This behavior is not so much an attempt to convince other races that warforged belong, but more to discover the motivation behind the racism. In general, other races’ relations are as strained with psiforged as they are with warforged, though the psiforged are less reserved and more likely to open the doors to communication. 'Psiforged Characters' With psionic energy wired to their bodies, psiforged excel in the psionic classes. 'Adventuring Psiforged' Most psiforged were let loose into the world with little direction, but an enormous curiosity. As a result, most psiforged have become adventurers in one way or another. A psiforged might plumb the depths of ruins in Xen'drik or indulge in deductive reasoning as an investigator in Sharn . Psiforged are drawn toward any circumstance that involves mystery, seeking answers yet to be uncovered. Other psiforged might view themselves as enlightened, and discover a desire to protect other warforged or similarly persecuted groups. These psiforged might be involved in freeing enslaved warforged, or they might be found fighting against the Inspired alongside the kalashtar of Adar. Psiforged see other adventurers as kindred spirits. The wandering lifestyle and constant discoveries perfectly align with the psiforged way of life. 'Character Development' Psiforged should take advantage of their psionic nature. Even psiforged that do not possess a psionic class can still benefit from psionic feats, such as Psionic Dodge or Psionic Weapon. 'Character Names' Like all warforged, psiforged are new to the concept of names and still sometimes struggle with the idea. Some accept whatever name is given, while others struggle to find the perfect name. 'Roleplaying a Psiforged' Psiforged are natural adventurers, with an inborn, perhaps programmed, desire to solve problems. 'Personality' Psiforged are innately curious, always seeking answers to questions. When they find those answers, they seek more questions. More than other warforged, the psiforged desire to know “Why?” In the mind of a psiforged, every question has an answer, and understanding these answers leads to greater wisdom. Psiforged are also more likely to insist on being addressed as a sentient creature, not as an object or automaton. In most circumstances, they are calculating, pausing to contemplate the outcomes of their actions and not taking unnecessary risks. : Roleplaying Application :: When faced with a new enemy, ask what motivates it to confront you. When a decision must be made, and only one option is being considered, suggest that alternative options also be discussed. Act as an adviser in your group, and consistently offer your advice, even if it goes unheeded. 'Behaviors' Despite their intellect and drive, psiforged are still young creatures; few are older than a year or two. While they endeavor to solve problems, they do not do so with the benefit of experience. But they recognize this as a problem, and in an effort to solve it, they do their best to learn from every encounter and apply that experience to future situations. : Roleplaying Application :: After each battle, make note of which tactics worked and which did not, informing your party of your findings. As you continue your adventuring career, comment on how an encounter might resemble a previous one, and remind the party of the success of previous tactics. 'Language' Psiforged delight in expanding their vocabulary, but sometimes go overboard and forget to speak only one language at a time. : Roleplaying Application :: Utilize a preponderance of multisyllabic words as often as you can. Every so often, make up a new word by conjoining words or co-opting words from another language. References Category:Races Category:Constructs Category:Warforged Category:Living Constructs Category:Humanoids Category:Psionic Creatures Category:Creations of House Cannith